


Full Disclosure

by wandpaperclip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpaperclip/pseuds/wandpaperclip
Summary: Lily and James try to spice up their lives a little, with unexpected results.





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place Halloween 1978, a few months after Lily and the Marauders have graduated from Hogwarts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.

“I’m sorry I’m freaking out about this,” she sniffles quietly. “It’s incredibly stupid but I just… And we’re just trying to have a fun time and forget about everything happening around us, all the death and destruction, and you can’t because here I am crying just because I’m pretending to be a failing student!”

“It’s not stupid,” James promises, but she can see the edges of his mouth twitching from the effort to hold back laughter. Lily raises her eyebrows, daring him to continue lying, as he pulls a pair of old sweats over his boxers.

“Ok, it’s a little bit funny,” he acquiesces, “but this is about something else, isn’t it?”

Lily sighs and stares up at the ceiling, “What if we fail, James? What if… what if I fail? What if I’m not strong enough, not good enough, and I get you killed because I don’t have your back?”

His face drops immediately, “Lily, look at me. If I die out there, it is not your fault. It is Voldemort’s fault, it is the Death Eaters’ fault, it is wizarding society’s fault for being bigoted and racist and not stopping this before it grew into a war.” 

He nudges her calf with his toe, “But sweetheart, this is not your fault, never. And we’re going to get through this. In ten years, we’re going to look back on this, and be able to tell our kids that their parents did something that made a difference.”

Her body sags as she leans her head on his shoulder, “This was supposed to be a fun night. We’re supposed to forget about the war. Merlin, it’s even Halloween! It’s your favorite holiday! And here you are, comforting your crying fiancé, because she can’t stand the idea of failing a class she passed last year! You deserve someone who can be effortlessly sexy and make you feel good and forget about this for a while. And who doesn’t have a breakdown because we’re trying something slightly different in the bedroom!”

James snorts, “So you basically think I deserve a stripper.” 

Lily glares up at him as he continues, “Because that’s pretty much what you’re describing. Unfortunately for you, I’ve been stuck on you since first year, when you hexed my hair green and it wouldn’t come out for a month.

“I don’t want a stripper, and you are effortlessly sexy, even when I wake up to your drool all over my shirt. But you’re also brilliantly smart and courageous and more stubborn than anyone I’ve ever met and scary as hell in a fight. You are the most compassionate and loyal person I have ever met, willing to see the best in people, especially when they can’t see it themselves.”

Lily gives a watery laugh, “Well, you were the exception there.”

“You make me, make everyone around you, want to become a better person. And I love you for that. You should never, ever feel that you have to make yourself do something you don’t want to do just because you want to make me smile. Just being here with you, Lil, that’s enough happiness to make me forget about the war for a while. I don’t need anything else.”

She wipes her still-swollen eyes and smiles up at him softly, “We can switch if you want, if you’re still up for it. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to get into the character of scolding you for forgetting to do your homework. In fact, it happened so often, I bet I could quote McGonagall’s rant verbatim.”

“Hey,” James protests, accepting her none-too-subtle subject change for the moment, “I only missed two homeworks seventh year. And one of them, might I remind you, was your fault.”

Lily rolls her eyes, “It doesn’t matter. That speech has been burned into my brain.”

She sits up straighter, pulls her hair into a tight bun, and grabs his glasses from the bedside table, perching them on the tip of her nose. “Mr. Potter,” she mimics, “this is an institution of learning. And knowledge and understanding will not simply fall into your lap.”

James smirks and leans back, putting his arms behind his head, “Lils, I just have to warn you. This is how a few of my fantasies have started.”

She gasps as he winks suggestively, “You pervert! Now you’re the one ruining the mood!”

“Can’t you just picture it! Me, her, detention. Hours of time just the two of us when I’ve been a naughty boy,” he trails off before her scandalized face becomes too much and he bursts out laughing, leaning over to steal a kiss.

She pushes him away, “No, you can’t kiss me! Not when you’re imagining McGonagall in my place.” She rolls away and slides unceremoniously onto the floor, giggling madly. “I don’t even want to know what other weird fantasies you’ve concocted in that brain of yours!”

“Don’t be jealous. It’s just you two. Two strong, fierce, brilliant women that scare me to death,” he winks again as he sits down next to her, whispering softly in her ear, “But don’t worry, you’re the only one for me. Even Minnie doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

“Flattery will not make me forget about this. Get away from me, you idiot. I won’t be able to look her in the eye at the next Order meeting!” 

She goes to move away but he grabs her wrist and pulls her back in. One glance at his face, trying to hide his laughter, sends her into hysterics, with him close behind. They quickly find themselves rolling around on the floor unable to breathe, one look at the other sending them quickly back into hysterics.

And later, when their laughter’s subsided and they’ve moved into the living room instead for a scary movie marathon, James smiles at her and leans in, eyes twinkling mischievously, “So, in the name of honesty, since we are getting married in a few months, anything you’d like to share with the class?”

She leans closer, “I suppose you’re right.” He shivers as her breath fans over his face, “Full disclosure, to save our future marriage and all.”

James hums in agreement, swallowing tightly when Lily straddles his hips with her knees.

“I have always been into the bad boys,” she kisses him lightly, but she can hear his breath quicken. 

“Yeah, especially black-haired, secretly brilliant, quidditch-playing guys,” she nips further down his jaw with each statement. “Guys who can turn into animagi and ride a motorcycle.”

She pulls back abruptly, “Like Sirius!”

James’ jaw drops both from the sudden movement and her closing statement. She laughs triumphantly, wishing she had a camera to memorialize his expression. 

He beams, unable to fake offense any longer, and reaches for her, “Touché, love, touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think!


End file.
